William McIntyre
William Gideon Mclntyre (from Boston) is Grace Cahill's and Mark Rosenbloom's lawyer. He is the executor of Grace's will and officially started the hunt for the 39 Clues. He is a Madrigal. He dies in the book A King's Ransom, possibly killed by Vesper One, after recognising him/her with a very surprised expression, meaning that the person he recognised was someone he knew well. History He was born on May 5, 1959. He had a dog named Oliver. His middle name is Gideon, named for his ancestor Gideon Cahill. He is believed to be the possible leader of the Madrigals. He was a former Navy SEAL and was chosen to be Grace's lawyer because she wanted someone who could bust her out of prison and make her a contract. Family * Edward Bernard McIntyre- Father. * Winifred Cahill Green- Mother. Appearance and Personality William McIntyre was a tall, craggy man. He is bald and has a pointed nose. He reminded Dan of a vulture at Grace's funeral. He is the associate of the Man in Black, who followed Amy and Dan during the First Series Books. He once put a tracker under Saladin's collar so he could keep track of Amy and Dan. He is definitely not an animal person (as shown in The Maze of Bones), but once had a dog named Oliver. He was possibly killed by a Vesper (or Vesper One) and is now dead. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones'' William first appears as Grace's lawyer talking to her about the will. He is unsure she should start the hunt but agrees to doing it. He then tells the Cahills they have a choice of one Clue or one million dollars. He tells them everyone in the room is a Cahill and Natalie Kabra asks if he is, which makes him obviously embarrassed. He responds that that is out of the question. At that moment seven teams are formed. He then tells Dan and Amy to, "Beware the Madrigals". Then the Holts set Grace's mansion on fire and he is knocked unconscious. Luckily, Dan and Amy found him and called the hospital. After recovering he sees the Starlings unconscious and Dan and Amy are scared. They tell him they want to quit but he says that is too dangerous. They a sk him to take care of Saladin (their cat) and he gives them Saladin back, but with a tracker on him. ''One False Note'' Saladin keeps on scratching himself so Nellie takes him to a doctor. After Amy and Dan return from the Salzburg cave, Nellie shows them the tracking device. Amy and Dan take the tracking device and planted it on Alistair. They also take some important looking papers. In the end of the book Alistair is yelling at William because he suspected William stole the Clue that he had. ''The Black Circle William McIntyre was not seen in this book, but in the Lucian Archives on the Cahill Web, an intercepted letter from William is seen. It seemed to have taken place after the events Amy and Dan faced in the Amber Room. ________________________________________________________________________________ From: William McIntyre To: F I heard about what happened in the Amber Room. It might give us an advantage if the children trust you rather than fear you. Even after all they’ve witnessed, it is not in Amy and Dan’s nature to think ill of people. It makes them very vulnerable. The children found those Australian passports Hope and Arthur used. They’re en route to Australia now. I fear what Amy and Dan discover there may turn them from the path we need them to follow. We must do whatever possible to hide the truth about their parents. I will continue to keep you updated. Please e-mail me so I know that you’re alive, and not rotting away in some Lucian dungeon. - William ________________________________________________________________________________ [[Into the Gauntlet|''Into the Gauntlet]] He was there in a small dark room with Fiske Cahill, listening to each and every word Amy, Dan and Nellie said. ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' It is revealed that in The Black Book of Buried Secrets, he was responsible for the fake passports and for opening the Visa Gold card that Dan had in the locker in the book The Black Circle, ever since Dan Cahill found out, he's been begging William for another. ''A King's Ransom'' He was seen talking to Amy and Dan. In the end of the book, he does some research and figures out that Amy and Dan are in more danger than they thought. Then a Vesper (possibly Vesper One) comes into his room and poses as a waiter. McIntyre recognizes him from someone from the past and exclaims "It's you!". The Vesper plunges a syringe into his neck and kills him. The information he discovered was a list of locations including Pompeii which was mention in Graces notes in the medusa plot as the first test. Jake Rosenbloom later found out that each location as it turns out were subduction zones, where volcanic eurptions and earthquakes occur often. Pompeii was the first test so that means it was the "first" out of multiple tests. Each location may have been part of this, because they are all connected with the volcanic eruptions or earthquakes otherwise there is no other connection between these places. Erasmus enters William's hotel room and, after a moment, begins to cry over William's corpse. Online *He is seen on Mission 0 helping you start on the Clue hunt. He was also seen as a suspect for Vesper Six but was proved innocent. At the last minute Cards William's birth certificate is shown at Card 137. It was also revealed on the Agent Handbook in the books and below. Trivia *The password to his Blackberry is "OLIVER", after his dog. *He has 6 toes on his right foot, visible on Card 137: William's Heritage. *He prefers being called "Mac". *He is allergic to shrimp. *He had just found out some information about the Vespers before he was killed. *He sent Nellie coded emails under the alias "clashgrrl" *He first did not approve of Hope's relationship with Arthur, suggesting they strip Hope of her Madrigal status, which Grace does not agree on in Card 334. *He recognized his killer, meaning that he has met him/her in the past. *He was probably not killed by Vesper One, unless Vesper One was confident enough to go in public, into McIntyre's room when he could have been seen by other people and possibly survailence cameras in the building. *He used to have a dog named Oliver, implying that he may be a pet person. However, in The Maze of Bones, the Cahill kids give him Saladin to take care of for a while, but he returned soon, saying that the cat kept scratching him. It could be that he hasn't a thing for cats. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Leaders Category:Madrigal Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:McIntyre Family Category:The Black Circle Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters Category:Branch Leaders Category:Deceased Category:A King's Ransom Category:One False Note Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Six Category:Pompeii Category:Vespers Category:The clue hunt